Unidos pelo coração
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: A batalha decisiva estava acontecendo, e Relena bem no meio dela. O que Heero fará para tentar tirála desta encrenca?


Nome do fanfic: Unidos pelo coração

Série: Gundam Wing

Tipo: Romance, Song-fic

Situação: Completa

Nick da autora: Kammy Engels Black

_**Unidos pelo Coração**_

Capítulo 1: Unidos pelo Coração

A batalha contra Mariemaia estava cada vez mais complicada. A cada segundo eles se aproximavam mais da Terra, e a missão dos pilotos Gundam ficava mais difícil. Wu Frei e Trowa se uniram a Mariemaia. Quatre ainda estava tentando recuperar os Gundam que foram enviados ao sol. Então só sobraram Heero e Duo nesta difícil missão. O que a complicava mais ainda, era que o coração que movia a Terra estava lá. Não só a Terra, mas também movia o coração do piloto mais frio e calculista que havia entre eles. Heero não podia mais negar o quanto àquela garota mexia com ele. Ele entrou nesta missão, somente para salvá-la e rever aquela que enchia seu coração de alegria.

- Duo, me dê cobertura?

- O que você vai fazer Heero?

- Salvar aquela que move a minha vida.

- Tenho escolha?

- Não. – disse ele no tom frio de sempre.

- Por que eu fui abrir a minha boca.

Heero conseguiu penetrar na nave do inimigo e Duo ficou dando cobertura por fora.

Mariemaia viu que não havia como deter os pilotos Gundam (na verdade Duo e o Heero, né), e ativou a autodetonação da nave. Diante desta atitude, seus soldados fugiram em seus móbiles suits. Ou melhor, os que haviam conseguido escapar da fúria do Deus da Morte.

Heero, mesmo sabendo do perigo que corria ficando ali, foi procurar a única pessoa que conseguia ter controle sobre suas atitudes e ações. Ele a procurava em cada canto da nave e não conseguiu encontrá-la. No último compartimento, encontrou-a junto com Mariemaia.

- Relena...

- Heero...

Ele quase não conseguia controlar a emoção de vê-la novamente.

- Nós precisamos sair daqui rápido.

- Isso explodirá em menos de cinco minutos. Não tem como nos salvarmos.

- Sempre existe uma solução Mariemaia!

- Nossa última solução é o compartimento de carga.

- Então vamos pra lá. – disse Heero as conduzindo.

Eles percorreram centenas de metros e o tempo ia se esgotando cada vez mais. Heero somente pensava em um jeito de salvar as duas. Relena se concentrava na mesma coisa. Quando finalmente chegaram ao compartimento, eles tinham pouco mais de dois minutos, porém fui Relena quem encontrou a solução primeira.

- Heero... – Relena o chamou. Ele se virou para ela e a encontrou ajoelhada em frente a Mariemaia. – Você ainda tem muito tempo tem pela frente, quem sabe você não será uma grande líder como Treize foi. Adeus Mariemaia. – e agora se virou para o Soldado Perfeito. – Heero... Cuide da Mariemaia pra mim? Eu... eu.. eu te amo. – e fechou o compartimento com os dois lá destro, salvando a filha de Treize e a pessoa que ela mais amava.

- Relena... – o coração dele praticamente parou a vê-la se afastar. Sua vida não tinha mais sentido. Em sua última atitude, no mais profundo desespero, Heero arriscou tudo que tinha, mas ainda precisava dar um jeito de salvar a filha de Treize.

- Duo... – Heero havia conseguido encontrar um jeito de se comunicar com o Deus da Morte. – Quando isso tudo explodir, dê um jeito de salvar a Mariemaia pra mim???

- O que você vai fazer Heero?

- Garanto que você é perspicaz pra saber.

- Heero não... – mas o Soldado Perfeito havia cortado a comunicação.

- Mariemaia fique aqui até o Duo chegar.

- Aonde você vai Heero?

Heero não respondeu. Mariemaia realmente percebeu o que ele ia fazer, um seguindo antes de realmente acontecer. Heero abriu a porta do compartimento de carga, saltou para fora e lacrou Mariemaia lá dentro novamente. Em seguida saiu correndo atrás de Relena.

- Relena... – somente sussurrou antes de encontrar aquela garota que enchia seu coração de alegria.

- Heero, o que faz aqui? – nada poderia prepará-la para o que haveria em seguida. Sem dar tempo de se recompôs do susto, Heero a beijou nos lábios, com uma expressão tão terna no olhar, que somente a fez arregalar os olhos. Ficou algum minuto assim, até Relena lentamente fechar os olhos e abraçá-lo com força, com medo de perdê-lo. Heero também a abraçou forte e ficaram os dois assim, por mais alguns minutos que mais parecia à eternidade. A felicidade de tê-los um nos braços do outro era contagiante. Mesmo sabendo que ali há poucos minutos toda a nave toda vai se desintegrar para sempre.

Não muito longe dali, Duo alcançou Mariemaia e a retirou dali em segurança, já que era o último desejo daquele casal, que finalmente arranjaram coragem para assumir o amor que lacravam por tanto tempo.

Faltavam poucos segundos para alto-detonação, quando Duo saiu voando dali em "seu mobile suit".

- Senhorita Relena!!! – gritou Mariemaia ao ver que aquela garota não tinha saído da nave ainda.

Dentro da nave, Relena olhou de longe para a Terra, com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas. Nunca mais poderia retornar para ela. Sentiu alguém abraçá-la por trás. Somente se aconchegou naqueles braços. Poucos segundos depois girou, ainda nos braços de Heero e o encarou nos olhos.

- Eu também te amo Relena.

Ela nem precisava dizer nada, seus olhos falavam por ela. Heero novamente a beijou, com mais fervor que antes, selando mais uma vez o amor que sentiam. E assim morreram, um nos braços do outro, para quem sabe a paz entre a Terra e as colônias poder finalmente reinar. Os corações que moviam a Terra e o Espaço Sideral sacrificaram suas vidas para que a paz pudesse finalmente se fazer presente.

- Senhorita Relena... – Mariemaia olhou para onde, segundos atrás estava sua nave, e agora era só poeira cósmica. O remorso a corroendo por dentro. A culpa de ter matado aquelas duas vidas inocentes. – Por que isso tinha que acontecer Duo???

- Quando você ama muito uma pessoa, você faz tudo por ela. E foi o que Heero fez. Ele amava demais a Relena e não suportou ficar longe dela.

- A culpa foi minha dos dois terem morrido!

- Heero seria capaz de se sacrificar, mesmo que você não estivesse acionado a autodetonação.

- O que vai acontecer comigo?

- Tente realizar o último desejo de Relena.

Mariemaia cumpriu com sua palavra e nunca mais tentou reviver a operação Meteoro. Os povos da Terra e das colônias finalmente conseguiram conviver em harmonia. Para isso foi preciso sacrificar o que as movia. Os pilotos Gundam tentaram conviver com as perdas que lhe foram impostas, e agora ajudavam a manter a paz que foi conquistada. Zechs ficou muito triste com a morte de sua irmã, e agora reconstruía sua vida ao lado de Noin. O amor de Heero e Relena ainda sobrevivia, mesmo que sendo no coração e na memória de seus amigos. Pois um amor tão grande quanto o deles, que era capaz de sobreviver até mesmo à barreira do tempo e da morte, era difícil de esquecer. Ainda sobrevivia nos corações dos povos da Terra e das colônias que nunca iriam esquecer o ato heróico que os dois haviam realizado. Sacrificar suas vidas para que a paz finalmente pudesse reinar.

Fim...

E ai? Gostaram? Mandem-me tudo menos bombas e vírus. Não ficou bem como eu queria, mas fazer o que? Meu principal objetivo eu consegui alcançar, pelo menos isso. Ia ficar mais legal se eu fizesse um dos dois sofrer com a perda do outro, mas como o Heero é duro na queda e não demonstra muito o seu sentimento ia ficar difícil, mas resolvia colaborar com eles e não fazer ninguém sofrer com a perda um do outro era só matar os dois juntos. Algumas pessoas podem não ter gostado, mas eu não tava a fim de fazer só romance, ultimamente estou mais pra drama. Arigatou por terem lido e Sayonara. Kissus Kmmy.


End file.
